That Summer
by THGgeek
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, a college student, is dragged to California on a vacation with her three best friends, Annie, Johanna, and Madge. While on their vacation they party hard, and do a few things their not proud of, they meet new guys and just have fun. What happens when she meets a certain sweet, blue eyed boy? Rated T for language and hardcore partying, rating might change M...


**THAT SUMMER**

"Come on Kat, it'll be fun!" Annie said to me in her usual cheerful tone. "Annie you know I can't-," I started to say before Johanna put a finger to my mouth. "We know 'I have to take care of Prim.' "she mimicked in my voice. "Your mom can take care of her, come on you have to come! You never go out anymore kitty kat." Madge said to me as she eyed me with her puppy dog eyes. All three of them got on their knees and started to beg," Come on!" They all said.

I want to go, its just that I don't really want to leave Prim all alone. She keeps telling me that she's almost 15 and that she can take care of herself but ever since my mom started to take extra shifts at work to help me pay for college prim has to stay at home all alone. I hate the very idea of her being alone, but I can't do anything about it, so I go home on vacation days.

"Prim can take care of herself Katniss, she's almost 15 you gotta stop babying her." Madge said to me with a look of annoyance written all over her face. Johanna used my phone to dial Prims' phone number, it rang three times before she answered with a, "Hello? Katniss?" before Johanna started to speak. "Hey Prim its Jo, me and the girls are going on a summer trip and Kat won't go because she thinks you can't handle being at home all alone. What are your thoughts on this? Don't you think she should come with is!?" She spoke quickly.

"Am I on speaker?" My little sister asked. "Yes." "Ok, Katniss you should go. I think it'll be good for you, since ya know you don't get out much. I am perfectly fine at home by myself." She finished and I said skepticly, "Are you sure you'll be fine?" "Yes, now go and have fun on that trip." I could hear the smile on her face, she was always smilling. And with that, she hung up.

My friends gave me a look that probably meant 'I told you so.' And I sighed, "But," I said as I thought up another excuse to not go on this trip, but I couldn't think of one so I stayed silent. "So its settled, your coming with us and you can't do anything about it." Annie said to me with a sly grin on her lips. I looked down at my hands in defeat, "Fine, but this better be fun."

They all smiled, which then caused me to smile, and we left the park bench and made our way back to our dorms to pack up.

Before I packed my bags I looked at my friends and asked, " Where are we gonna go?" They smiled at each other and then turned to me and yelled cheerfully,"We're goin to CALI!" I covered my ears to muffle the sound of their screams of joy. I uncovered my ears and we started laughing.

When I started to pack my dark grey suitcase with my long sleeves and pants, Johanna stopped me. " Kat, you don't need to take those with you for this trip." " Uh, yes I do. I need to wear clothes Jo." I said with a small laugh. "Not those. Guess why!" Annie said. "I don't know..." I said with an awkward shrug of my shoulders.

Madge took out 4 credit cards. I looked at her confused. "My dad, since he's rich and all, got us these credit cards for the trip. He said and I quote 'They never run out of money." She then handed each of us our own Credit card. I looked down at the small shiney blue credit cards with a smile. "First stop, the mall!" Madge said when we got into her purple Mustang. "Fuck yea!" We all yelled.

**Gahhh hey guys! What goes on? I know I haven't updated Senior Year at panem high, in a while but I kept forgetting. SORRY. But yea anyway, welcome to my new story ;D! THAT SUMMER. Like? Yes? No? Maybe... I will update Senior year probably by tomorrow, but I promise nothing. lol. So if you haven't read that story you should check it out and check out my Wattpad story, The psychotic ones by: Books_are_better :D Hope you like them and good bye for now. :)**


End file.
